


love just doesn't happen (to everyone who wants it)

by bananaaaasay



Series: titles [4]
Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up, Crying, F/M, Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Break Up, Sister-Sister Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26819347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananaaaasay/pseuds/bananaaaasay
Summary: In which Buttercup's day is not getting better and she's not... handling it very well.
Relationships: Blossom Utonium & Buttercup Utonium, Bubbles Utonium & Buttercup Utonium, Butch/Buttercup Utonium, Mitch Mitchelson/Buttercup Utonium
Series: titles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861483
Kudos: 15





	love just doesn't happen (to everyone who wants it)

**Author's Note:**

> song: older –shallou, daya  
> disclaimer: neither the song nor the characters belong to me; they belong to their respective owners, i'm merely using them to hopefully create something people will enjoy.

"Buttercup." Blossom's firm voice sounded from the doorway and she could hear her approach the island counter where Buttercup was mixing the cream for the cake.

"Buttercup, look at me."

The rhythmic movement of her hands mixing was the only thing keeping her from completely losing it, so Buttercup ignored her and continued mixing.

"Enough of this now."

A hand covered hers and she was startled by the chill that suddenly went up her arm, so she looked up and met Blossom's pink eyes.

Anger surged through her and she snapped the hand away, moving the bowl.

"Fuck off Blossom, I'm not in the mood for your shit today."

"Fine. Deal with it yourself then." Glaring at her, Blossom stomped out of the kitchen and went to where everyone was gathered.

Watching her go, Buttercup's face contorted into a sneer, but her hands shook and she fought against the lump in her throat.

Ah great, even more reasons to feel like absolute shit today.

Swallowing back the tears, Buttercup licked her lips and turned around, focusing her attention at the work in front of her.

-o-

"It wouldn't have worked out anyway."

"Wait– I–"

"This was a waste of my fucking time, and you know it."

-o-

"Buttercup! You truly have outdone yourself this time!" The Professor beamed at her, she smiled weakly back.

"It really all looks wonderful, dear," Ms. Keane smiled at her, but worry crinkled behind her eyes, 

"I just wish you'd let one of us help you, this was too much work for one person."

"Nah, s'fine," Buttercup took a seat between Butch and Brick, "managed, didn't I?"

"Oh thank fucking god you made the food today," Butch looked at the food, drooling, "you're a goddess, y'know that?"

Buttercup rolled her eyes, and grabbed a spoonfull of whatever was in front of her. Butch smiled ever wider at her and bumped their shoulders together.

When she didn't respond, he ruffled her hair. After she stayed quiet when he did that too, he kicked her feet under the table. But Buttercup remained silent.

Butch inched his fingers closer to her stomach in attempt to tickle her, but Buttercup shot him a glare.

"Butch." Buttercup's cold tone made everyone freeze mid sentence and/or mid scoop.

"Right. Sorry." Butch swallowed and turned around, slowly scooping a bit (a lot) of mashed potatoes on his plate, and sinking into his seat.

Buttercup's grip on her spoon hardened and she glared at the food as if it had personally offended her.

God fucking damn it, Buttercup, all you ever do is screw up, don't you?

Tears welled up in her eyes but she swallowed them again and pushed those feelings down, down, down where no one will ever see them ever again.  
Not after what happened, never again after what happened.

It won't happen again. She swore it.

-o-

"I trusted you!"

"Maybe that was a mistake!"

"I tried, I tried so hard to make this work! Why won't you believe me!"

"Because it's a waste of my fucking time, that's why!"

-o-

The brush was soothing, she thought. She didn't do this often, her hair was always a mess.

Her lips cracked a smile, and then Bubbles stepped out of the shower, blonde hair wet and a smile pulled at her lips. Bubbles approached her as Blossom stepped in the shower.

A hand dropped on her shoulder and she met Bubbles' soft blue eyes in the mirror.

God, she really was a mess.

"You know, you're allowed to act however you want around us."

She did, she knew she could. But for the life of her she couldn't bring herself to even think about it considering it as an option.

"Mhm."

Her shoulders dropped and the tiny smile on her face was wiped away.

"You loved him for a long time Buttercup, it's okay, it's natural."

Her chest hurt. Her head hurt. Her eyes hurt. Her throat hurt. Her heart hurt, it really, really did.  
"Mhm."

Her lips quivered. Her eyes filled up with tears. Her shoulders shook.

"Buttercup, come here." Soft hands pulled her until she sat on her bed, green blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

She gripped at it desperately, remembering a time where that brought her comfort and reassurance.  
Bubbles' arms enclosed her in a hug and Buttercup leaned against her, still fighting against the tears.  
Blossom stepped out of the shower, dry. She hugged her from the other side and Buttercup sniffed, tears stubborn.

"He-he said," she stuttered (God, stuttering? Her? What was wrongwith her?) "that I made a mis-stake, trusting him."

"That- that I was an idiot," a few tears fell down, relentless, and Buttercup couldn't fight against it anymore, "for trusting him."

"That I was a waste of ti-" Tears cascaded down her cheeks, but Buttercup didn't move to wipe them away. Her voice grew louder.

"He said that I should've just rejected him," her eyes screwed shut and her fists curled, "that there was no way, no fucking way, he would've made me happy."

Buttercup's face contorted in anger, but the tears continued falling. She stood up.

"How dare he! How dare he decide, decide what's good for me! Me! I've–I've never been– ever– without–"

Buttercup swallowed, words dying on her tongue. She wiped at her tears, anger fading away from her face.

"I was happy, I was so, so happy," her legs shook, and she covered her face with her hands, "I was, I really, really-"

"Buttercup." Blossom's hand pried her hands away from her face, and she smiled at her. Bubbles stood next to her.

"You're not wasting our time."

Buttercup's eyes widened and her eyes filled up with tears once more, but unlike before, this time, sobs shook her body.

Her hands covered her eyes and tears streamed down her face.

Gut wrenching sobs racked Buttercup's body and she felt arms around her, so she leaned against them and held her sisters tight.

-o-

"Can you just fucking, like, stop this shit? You know I don't feel like that!"

"How would I know! You never do or say anything that makes me think you care about me!"

-o-

"I cared so much! I really did!"

-o-

"I'm your fucking girlfriend, Mitch! Can you at least act like that fucking matters to you every once in a while?"

"I can't okay? Because you're so fucking annoying! I don't want this!"

-o-

"I should've just shut up! Why didn't I just–just–"

-o-

"So this is it? You're just gonna break up with me?" 

"Well fuck, Buttercup! What do you want from me?"

-o-

"Love me! Love me like you said you would! Why didn't you–"

-o-

"Look! I told you, didn't I? I love her! I always have!"

"But I love you! I love you! I love you so fucking much it hurts!"

"Maybe love wasn't meant for you! I would've never made you happy, you know that too!"

-o-

"Yes you would have! Yes you would! Please– please, I don't want–"

-o-  
"You don't get to decide what makes me happy, Mitch! That's on me!"

"See! This is exactly what I mean! You only think of yourself!"

"How does that have anything to do with this!"

"Maybe this relationship doesn't make me happy!"

-o-

"You should've told me, you should've– I would've tried to– to–"

-o-

"What a fucking waste of time.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this a while back and i remembered it a few days ago, so i read it and it wasnt half bad?? anyways here it is!  
> somehow inspired by SBJ's 'More Than Human' but also not really?  
> i dont know if i accurately heartbreak bc ive never actually been through one (?)  
> i promise im writing more than just greens centered fics,,, theyre just not coming together  
> any comments and/or feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
